


Mirror of Erised

by Arika_the_Togepi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blame the tumblrs, M/M, This was all Tumblr's doing, Tubmlrers?, Tumblers?, don't blame me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arika_the_Togepi/pseuds/Arika_the_Togepi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just decided the idea was too cute not to. Basically: Harry takes Draco to see the mirror of Erised who thinks it's just a bloody mirror. </p><p>Based on this tumblr post: http://hanibalsdoor.tumblr.com/post/121657713089/sweatersnervously-transpotter-what-if-like</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Draco, hurry up! Come on!” Harry pulled his boyfriend's hand impatiently as the other pretended to walk even slower. 

“What is it you want to show me, anyway? You still haven't told me you know,” huffed Draco, acting a little dramatic to put a smile on Harry's face. “I know Hogwarts is your magical home and all, but I'm pretty sure we've explored all of it while looking for places to snog.”  
Harry rolled his eyes. “Not at all, you haven't seen a bunch of stuff here. Yesterday I was walking around and I found something that I thought had been removed a long time ago. I really want you to see it,” and with that the raven haired man bolted off like a first year who had just discovered the Room of Requirement. 

They were on the fifth floor but not near anything that the blonde was familiar with. He noticed that the hallways did look a little old and unkept, with spiderwebs in corners and dust covering most surfaces. It was as though it was expected that no one would be using the hallway in the near future, or ever. He couldn't imagine what Harry had been doing down here in his free time. 

“There's the room.” said Harry. It was a nondescript door at the end of a long hallway of other nondescript doors. How Harry managed to remember which was the one he wanted was beyond Draco's understanding. “Well go on, open the door!” urged Harry.

Walking into the room, the Slytherin noticed that there didn't really seem to be a reason to come to this room at all, which caused him to sigh and shake his head in adoring exasperation at his boyfriend. There were a couple of old desks and chairs, with a large mirror on one side of the room; sure it was an ornate mirror, with an inscription in gold around the outside of it, but that didn't seem all that important and he knew it wasn't to Harry. 

“What am I looking at here?” Draco asked, perplexed. 

“Must I show you everything?” Harry pulled on his hand again, which he had briefly dropped when entering the room. They walked so that they were both standing in front of the large mirror propped up against the wall. “Well?” Harry questioned after some time past of Draco looking at his own reflection. “What do you see?”  
Draco turned and looked down at the raven haired man with slightly narrowed eyes. They had been dating for a while now, ever since Harry had managed to kill Voldemort and ended the war and the two had decided to bury the hatchet. Harry himself wasn't all that fond of pulling pranks but he knew that all of Harry's friends – the Weasleys – certainly were. Draco shook his head at Harry, “What on Earth do you mean?”

It was Harry's turn to look confused, as he pushed Draco out of the way in front of the mirror to look into it. There was a slight far away look in the Gryffindor's eyes before he brought himself out of it to pull Draco back into the spotlight. “Don't you see anything when you look into the mirror?”  
Draco stared. And stared. And stared a little longer, wondering when someone was going to jump out and shout 'boo'. 

“Of course I do,” Draco explained, as if talking to a five year old. “I see you, and I see me, because that's how reflections work. When you look into mirrors some stuff happens with light or whatever and then you can see yourself and everything else in the room, only flipped.”  
Harry shook his head and chuckled, “Please shut up.”

Draco raised his eyebrows, “But that's what mirrors do, and you seem so entranced by this one. Is this why you always look like an animal in school? Why your hair always looked like a bird decided to make it it's nest?” Draco lowered his voice for comedic effect, “Did the muggles not let you near mirrors growing up? Are you afraid that looking into one too long will cause it to suck out your soul and devour your insides?”

The blonde laughed at the light smack he received on his shoulder. Harry groaned a little, but then something seemed to dawn on him. “So what you're saying is,” Harry began, “when you look into the mirror you see you and me? Standing together like we are now?”

“Yup. That's what mirrors do.”

Harry realised that one of two things was probably happening. Either 1). Draco had everything he wanted in life and therefore had no deep desires for the Mirror of Erised to show him or 2). Harry was Draco's deepest desire and he was already standing right next to him. Either way, that meant that Draco was perfectly happy with Harry and, while the raven haired man already knew that, it made him feel bubbly inside to have it reinstated. 

“Okay then, never mind. Why don't we go visit Hagrid?” 

A little suspicious at the sudden change in subject and spike in Harry's happiness levels, Draco allowed himself to be pulled one more from the room. He didn't really care what it was about that even that made Harry so lively (not that he hadn't been like that before) but hey, Draco wasn't going to complain. The more cheerful Harry was the more marvellous his day would be. 

A couple of days later, when they were lying down on the sofa they had in their flat (or while Harry was lying down with his head in Draco's lap as the latter sat up, reading), Harry asked if Draco knew what the Mirror of Erised was. The blonde had no idea what that was so Harry let it go, simply saying that he had never expected his own reflection to change in it. The Gryffindor said this while looking up at Draco, meaning that the statement must hold some kind of significance, but Draco didn't know of what, so he just smiled and shrugged, returning to his book. 

All was swell.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco had no idea what he was doing down this corridor. All he had wanted to do was work off a couple of nerves before his date with Harry and somehow he had made his way up to the sixth floor down a boring hallway that the blonde could have sworn he'd been down once before, but he couldn't remember when. 

The thing that Draco had been freaking out about wasn't exactly his date with Harry. He went on dates with Harry all the time and they were always fantastic (just like his boyfriend). The slytherin always had fun with Harry – even that one time with the manticore and pineapple sandwich. Ugh. Just the thought of that sandwich made Draco want to be sick. 

Anyway, the reason that this date with his little Gryffindor was special is specifically because of the little box that was currently trying to burn an imprint into Draco's pocket so that everyone would know it was there, or at least, that's how it felt to carry the box around with him.   
Draco and Harry had been dating for almost three years now and he wanted to make it official, to legally be bound to Harry for the rest of each of their lives. He was so sure of wanting this, of wanting Harry that he didn't know why he would ever hesitate about popping the question. But...

What if Harry said no? Or what if it didn't work out in the end? What if they would have to get divorced? What if Draco would stutter and bumble up the entire proposal? What if Draco would become bored with Harry after a couple decades? Or, even worse, what if Harry became bored with him?

This was a left over from his time growing up as a Malfoy. He was taught that nothing was permanent and, as a child, he had very little say in matters that concerned him, despite people asking him what he would want if he did have say. So, yeah, Draco had some commitment issues, but he loved Harry! He really really did. 

So what to do?

Draco found himself in an old classroom with a large mirror on one side. The memory of this room came back to him: of Harry asking him what he saw in the mirror and Draco explaining to Harry that, well of course, he saw the two of them because a reflection is what one sees in a mirror. Having not given it much thought at the time, perhaps the mirror was a magical one with some kind of special property that Harry knew of. 

This is Hogwarts, he supposed, so that would certainly make sense. 

But what property could it be, he wondered, as he stared at the mirror from a metre or so back. He looked around the edges and all he saw was some meaningless text: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. Draco shook his head, how was he supposed to know what it would show him? He turned around in frustration, his nerves at asking Harry to marry him now forgotten as he tried to figure out this mirror's secret. 

As he turned around, Draco saw that there was another mirror behind him, so that it showed the top of the larger mirror. Slightly confused why this second mirror was not shown in the first but was vice versa, he peered inside. Nothing but the first mirror, however, Draco realised with excitement, the meaningless words had transformed into something readable, they weren't just a string of odd letters, they were words in reverse! Now the mirror read: Ishow no tyo urfac ebu tyo urhe arts desire. By fixing the spacing in between the letters it read, completely comprehensibly: I show not your face but your hearts desire. 

So that's what this mirror did. It showed the heart's deepest and most wanted desire... He had never heard of such a mirror before. 

Suddenly, something dawned on him. Before when he had looked into the mirror, he had seen himself and Harry, mistakenly believing that it was a simply mirror. Harry had been overjoyed at this fact and now Draco knew why; it meant that what his heart wanted the most was to be with Harry. No wonder the raven haired man had gotten so cuddly after the fact. This posed a single question, however:

Had Draco's desires remained the same? If they had, and what he still wanted the most was Harry, then he would no longer need to worry about proposing to whom he thought was one of the best people to ever walk the face of the Earth. Lucky for Draco, there was an easy way to settle this. Walking up to the mirror, the blonde stood where he remembered Harry instructing him to when they had been here before, and, taking a deep breath, Draco looked up at his reflection. 

Inside the mirror stood mirror-Draco, smiling back at him. On mirror-Draco's left, there was mirror-Harry, standing with his head rested on the blonde's shoulder, also smiling. Draco's heart soared. Surprisingly, though, there was another figure in the mirror. A small girl with blond hair like Draco's but eyes as green as Harry's reached up to take mirror-Draco's right hand. It was their daughter.

Or the daughter that Draco wanted, anyway. Now not only did Draco know that he wanted to have a life with Harry and to be with him for as long as he possibly could, he also became aware of his real want to have a child. A little girl. Perhaps Harry would even want one as well. 

Draco had a lot to talk to Harry about, but he'd start with the ring in his pocket.


End file.
